Slave
by Morningleap
Summary: There is a secret clan, deep in the forest. When Ivorylight is kidnapped by three cats from her home in Waveclan, she is taken to Darkclan. A clan that revolves around sex. Ivorylights name is changed for her to be a slave to: Ivory. Ivory has to cope with being a slave and has to find a way to escape. Rated M for sex scenes/warrior cat mating lemons. [[HIATUS]]
1. Chapter 1

"Ivorylight?" Foxclaws shouted into the darkness. They had tried to stop him, told him they would look tomorrow, but he refused.

His mate was gone, he had to find her. The gloominess of the forest gave the forest an evil impression. The forest was cluttered with trees and bushes, barely no bare spots on the land. The carefree swaying branches and bushes was soothing, but Foxclaws had a critical mission, find her. She had been taken just moments ago, by a gang of rogues. He bounced through the grass, bounded over logs. Shouted desperately into the night. But it was hopeless. It was over. She was gone.

She cried out one last time into the darkness, tears finally forming in his eyes. He gave way to his emotions, collapsing to the ground. Heart pounding against his ribs, he buried his muzzle into his paws, and just laid there. He pushed himself up, but his knees buckled under him. He fell again, leaving a small cloud of dirt around him. He tried again and suceeded. He shook his head as he pawed home. Not seconds after he left, three cats emerged from the foliage.

"He was so close," A dark she-cat mewed.

"He didn't make it though," A gray tom said.

"True," A russet she-cat said, 'But he was close."

"_He didn't make it though." _The gray tom hissed at the she-cat, shaking his fur and swaying away, "Let's go say hello to the new slave."

**XXXXX**

_[[Hey, this is the story of Ivorylight. A pure white she-cat who had a happy life in her clan, Waveclan. But her life was flipped when three cats broke into her life, knocking her out and dragging her into a whole new, horrible life in Lustclan as a slave. As she continues to be raped, beaten and abused, she meets new friends along the way. And she begins to plot her escape.]]_

Ivorylight blinked her eyes open, looking around, she knew she was not in her usual home. She was too out-of-it to make anything from it, to get upset or sad. Her emerald eyes slowly analyzed her surroundings before three cats walked into the den.

"Hello there, are you up?" A smokey gray tom chimed, his voice was friendly, his blue eyes soft.

"Um, seems like it..." Ivorylight observed, sitting up on her haunches and spreading out a hind leg to groom herself, she pulled away, "I'm Ivorylight."

"Smokewing," He introduced himself, then introduced the two she-cats that stood behind him as Russetfeather and Darkflower.

"Okay.. Uh, why am I here?" Ivorylight asked, her tail wrapping around her and laying on her paws.

"Ha, you're a new slave," Smokewing explained, fear was building up in the white she-cat, but she laughed.

"What?"

"_Did I studder?_" Smokewing scoffed, "You belong to this clan now, you will do whatever any cat tells you to do."

"I don't think so." Ivorylight jumped to her paws, backing away and hissing at the cats.

"You can't escape." Smokewing laughed, he snapped his fangs around the she-cats scruff, making her hiss as he dragged her off.

As she was dragged through camp, she struggled, but it was no use. Cats were staring at her from all around, their eyes burning holes into the she-cat. Some of the toms were laughing before making their friends notice her. The she-cats were were just giving her evil eyes.

Smokewing threw her in a wide den, the spacious area was filled with she-cats, only two or three toms. Ivorylight shook off her fur, then turned around to Smokewing.

"Ivory, have a nice life here," Smokewing grinned.

"It's Ivorylight!"

"Not anymore," Smokewing smirked, before he dissapeared and a muscular brown tom stepped in front of the entrance.

**XXXXX**

Ivory had been hugging the corner for hours, many of the slaves tried to communicate with her, but was responded with a loud breath and chattering teeth.

"Give me Dove, now!" Smokewings voice erupted from outside the den, and Ivory stuck her head up. A long-legged smokey she-cat stretched out her legs before she swayed out of the den, "Dove... Glad that you're avaliable! I need to let out some stress."

"Understood," She purred, wrapping her tail with his before guiding him into the forest.

"Dove is the registered slut of the clan," Ivory snapped her head over to see a lithe orange tabby she-cat sitting beside her, she was much smaller than Ivory was and looked about the same size as an apprentice of Ivorys clan, "Oh, my names Enna, I used to be a kittypet."

"What happened?" Ivory asked, sitting up.

"I was stolen, obviously, by Smokewing and the gang. I was only about two moons old." Enna explained, her copper eyes became sad as she told her story, "When I became seven moons old, I was trained in the 'art,' as they said, sex. Afterwards, I was made a slave."

"How old are you?"

"Nine moons old."

"Wow... will I get training?" Ivory asked, her ears pricked.

"Yeah, everyone does before any of the toms can request you," Enna told Ivory, her expression flat, "Actually, tomorrow should be your first day, but if they see a lot of 'potential' in you they're probably going to give you one today. You're mentor will train you. _Hopefully _a she-cat."

"Why a she-cat?" Ivory asked, her tail swishing in anticipation.

"They seem to go easier on you, they mate with you with a stick, easier than a tom does," Enna explained, "Because toms use their members."

"Ivory! You're mentors here!" The brown tom standing outside spat.

**XXXXX**

"Shit," Enna hissed, barely audibly, "They like you, they _really _like you."

"I-Is that bad?" Ivory faltered, getting to her paws. Worriment washed over her faces, her fur prickling up.

"Very," Enna told her, her eyes still looking out of the den, "You gotta go,"

"I-I don't want to!" Ivory shouted, her fur erect and her ears flattened against her head.

"Ivory, get your ass out here!" The guard hissed again, making Ivory force herself from the den, she gulped as she saw her mentor, "This is Rustedwing,"

The tom was a dark russet color, beige tipped his ears and the top of his tail. He flicked his tail, wrapping it around hers. She hated to admit it, but he was quite attractive.

"Listen, Ivory is it?" Rustedwing started, still guiding her through the forest with her tail, her trying to stay beside him, "I've trained she-cats before, we get a lot of them, and I'm exhausted, we're making this quick."

_Good. _Ivory thought, staying close to him.

"This spot if fine," He scoffed, releasing her tail, "Crouch right here,"

"Hunting crouch?" Ivory asked.

"Duh, then slide your tail to the right," He ordered, she obeyed, pushing her tail to the side. He mounted her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I-I have a mate... I can't do this," Ivory muttered, but not trying to escape the toms grasp.

"You're never seeing him again... Just be still, let me do this so we can both go back," Rustedwing told her, anger wasn't in his voice, almost sympathy.

"I..." She looked around, "Just, easy?"

"Sure, harder tomorrow,"

"Sure..."

He humped her until his pink member slid from it's sheath, it's heat touched her core and she trembled. He placed the head inside her, letting it set. Then he slid the rest in, his barbs poking at her virgin walls.

She hissed lightly, expressing pain as he entered her. He started slowly thrusting in and out, pumping into her. He finally got to the end of his shaft, the entire member inside her core.

"Please... Can we stop?" She requested, shaking.

"Not yet," He responded, starting to quicken his pace as he fucked her.

He groaned and grunted as he gave his entire cock to her. Rustedwings ears flattened as he thrusted inside her, throwing Ivorys' body forward with every motion.

She squeezed his dick with her core, tightening around it as he penetrated her. She hissed the entire time, letting Rustedwing use her.

Her tight pussy was getting torn up by his huge member, his claws digging into her thighs. He humped her furiously, forgetting his promise to her about slowing down.

"Ah! Please, stop!" She spat, her claws hooking into the ground.

"Ugh, I'm almost there," Rustedwing murmured, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to go as hard as he could.

She began to buck against him, her hind rising as she got closer to climax. She muttered unaudible words before she came, her juices leaking around his cock.

He groaned in ecstacy as he came inside her, his body shaking as his hot white cum shot inside of her.

"Not inside..." She mumbled, shaking as semen filled her.

"S-Sorry..." He hissed to her, his member sliding back into his sheath as he fell over.

"That was... horrible..." She told him, his large cock gone and she could finally rest on her side.

"You'll like it next time..." He told her, trying to regain his footing and stand.

"Did... Did I do good this time?" She asked, trying to follow.

"Wonderful, best student yet," Rustedwing told her, smiling as she stood. He pushed his side against hers, holding her up, "I'll help you back,"

"Thanks..."

**XXXXX**


	2. Meeting Bearfur

**((Chapter two! Already, you might say, but I really like this story and I don't think chapter one does it justice.))**

**XXXXX**

Ivory lowered deeper onto Rustedwings member, trying to deep throat his member. She was starting to enjoy training. Especially with Rustedwing. She engulfed more of the member, making Rustedwing growl in bliss.

"Almost, keep- Ah! - Going." He muttered, trying not to show much pleasure in this.

She finally pushed even lower, her jowls touching his fur and above his shaft. She was allowed to stop now, training was over, and she pulled away. Making him slightly whimper. He stood up, shaking off his fur.

His cock pulsed as it hung erectly not far from his belly. He couldn't take his eyes off Ivory, letting her shake off her fur before she started back towards camp.

"Are you coming with me, Rustedwing?" Ivory asked, arcing her head around to see him.

"Uh, no, I'll catch up," Rustedwing told her, and she galloped off.

She wasn't too far before she started hearing this moans, and she turned her head towards the noise. She crept to it, pretty much back to where she had came from. She eyed through a bramble bush, seeing Rustedwing 'pleasuring' himself.

"Oh..." He moaned. She laughed, about to leave, "...Ivory..."

She stopped, taking a second look. He was moaning her name, she shook her head, trotting back to camp.

When she arrived, she bee-lined to the slave-den, but was stopped by a large burly brown tabby.

"Hi," He barked, his eyes confident and cocky, "Bearfur, c'mon, I heard you're almost done with training,"

He entwined their tails, and was about to lead them off, when Rustedwing arrived.

"Woah, Bearfur, what are you doing?" Rustedwing scoffed, breaking the grip he had on her tail.

"She's almost done with training," Bearfur fought back, confusion in his emerald gaze at Rustedwings action.

"She's not ready,"

"She'll be fine-"

"I said," He whispered, "She's. Not. Ready."

Bearfur didn't respond, but walked off, towards the slave-den. Probably to get a different she-cat.

"Thank you," She murmured, not looking at him, but starting to the slave-den again.

"I didn't do it for you," He stated, "You aren't ready."

"Oh." She mewed, quickening her pace.

**XXXXX**

**Rustedwing**

Rustedwing allowed Ivory to escape from him into the slave-den. He laughed and shook his head, turning to see his leader, Beestar.

"Come with me into my den," Beestar told the dark tom, and accelerated to the leader den that was engraved into a large rock, the entrance covered by calm, motionless vines.

Rustedwing entered the den behind his leader, sitting down the same time his leader did. Two toms, his guards, sat beside him. Not comparing to his height.

"This Ivory," Beestar started, his tail wrapping and settling on top of his paws, "She... She's good isn't she?"

"I guess you could say that," Rustedwing reponded, "What is this about?"

"She is going to be our most-used slave," Beestar muttered, "You need to start being forceful with her, do her tail-hole, claw her up-"

"Wait, what you even talking about?"

"Ivory, we're going to let everyone use her, even the toms in the slave-den," Beestar laughed, "Maybe we'll even let the other clans use her too... Get busy training her-"

"I'm not going to do that." Rustedwing said, almost in this 'duh' voice, "You know the toms in the slave-den will hurt her, worse than what the warriors will,"

"Who cares?" Beestar quipped.

"I can't do this,"

Beestar was silent, staring at him.

"Then you won't be her mentor anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"Get him out of here," Beestar scoffed, the two toms dragged Rustedwing out, his legs flailing and his voice ringing through the den.

"Then who is her fucking mentor?!" Rustedwing hissed.

"Oh, yes, tell... Bearfur, that he has a new slave apprentice," Beestar cockily called to him, and Rustedwings heart sank.

**XXXXX**

Is there a little love here? OOOOHHHH. I want some opinions, would you like it better if the two started feeling love for each other, or if she goes back Foxclaws? OR the two toms meet one day and...? WHO KNOWS.

Anyway, hope you like the story. There will be a large lemon in the next chapter.

:DDDDD

~Morningleap


End file.
